The field of art to which this invention pertains is the removal and recovery of an add gas from a gaseous stream containing acid gas. More specifically, the invention is directed to a process for the recovery of an acid gas in an aqueous solution having low concentrations of hydrocarbonaceous compounds.
In the fields of petroleum and petrochemical processing and manufacturing, there are many flowing gaseous streams which must be handled and processed to produce intermediate as well as final products and to separate and recover by-products and waste streams in order to provide safe disposal and/or recycle of such streams.